legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P6/Transcript
(Adriana is seen warping in front of Amanda's house through a closing portal) Adriana:....*Sigh* Kiendra: *Sighs with pleasure* Talon: *Voice* Nice place. Adriana: S-Sure is. Kiendra: *Voice* Man, your organs are so warm to snuggle up in. Like a meaty blanket. Adriana: P-Please don't mess with anything in there... I like my organs the way they are. Talon: *VOice* You might be lucky to have ANY organs once this is done. Now, find our son. Kiendra: But first, go to the kitchen. Let me see all the yummies this place has and maybe I won't eat you. Adriana: O-Okay. (Adriana goes and enters the house, finding no one) Adriana: Phew. Guess they're all asleep. Kiendra: *Voice* Kitchen! Adriana: R-Right! (Adriana goes to the kitchen and opens the cabinet) Adriana: Well, here's all the snacks. Kiendra: *Voice* Ooooh. What's that in the bag? Adriana: Chips? Kiendra: *Voice* Eat them! Adriana: Huh?? Kiendra: *Voice* Do it! Adriana: Umm, a-alright. (Adriana grabs a bag and opens it. She starts to eat them) Adriana: *Chewing* (Adriana swallows) Kiendra: *Voice* Alright here it comes! (Adriana feels a slight tickle in her stomach as Kiendra is heard eating the chips) Kiendra: *Voice* Mmmmm! Tasty!! Talon: *Voice* What is this? Sour Cream and Onion? Adriana: Yeah. Talon: *Voice* Hm, not bad. Kiendra: *Voice* I LOVE IT!! Talon: *Voice* Open tht fridge. Adriana: Why? Kiendra: OPEN!! (Adriana goes to the fridge and opens it) Kiendra: Is that baloney?! Adriana: Y-Yeah but- Kiendra: *Voice* EAT IT!! Adriana: !! I-I can't eat that! Kiendra: *Voice* Why?! Adriana: It's raw! Kiendra: *Voice* You can eat Baloney cold! Now eat it! Adriana: NO! (Adriana's hand shoots out, grabs the baloney then forces her to eat it) Adriana: *Coughing and gagging* Gross! (Adriana swallows as she feels Kiendra eating the baloney) Kiendra: *Voice* Mmmmmm, DIVINE!!! Adriana: Ew.... Kiendra: *Voice* Thanks Adriana! Adriana: D-Don't mention it... ???: *Yawns* (Adriana turns to find Amanda in the doorway) Adriana: !! Amanda: Hm? *Sees Adriana* Adriana! (Amanda goes and hugs Adriana) Amanda: You're home! Adriana: Y-Yep! I'm home! Amanda: Oh man, I thought you got captured or something! Adriana: Nope! I'm safe! Amanda: Thank god. Talon: *Voice* Kiendra, look. (Jamie is seen sleeping, bonded to Amanda's stomach) Kiendra: *Voice* Son! Amanda: So what happened? What happened with the Targhuls? Adriana: They uhhh, they were nice. Amanda: Good good! I thought they'd be more hostile considering the whole Salem thing. Adriana: Y-Yeah, me to. Um.. H-How's Jamie? AManda: Jamie? Oh he's sleeping right now. (Adriana looks at Jamie sleeping on Amanda's stomach) Adriana: I-I see. Amanda: *Smile* (Amanda then notices the open baloney package) Amanda: Were you eating the baloney?? Adriana: Y-Yeah... Amanda: You know these taste better on sandwiches right? Kiendra: *Voice* SANDWICH?! Adriana: Y-Yeah. Kiendra: *Voice* Make a sandwich! Please! Adriana:..... (Adriana goes and gets some bread out of the cabinet) Amanda: ??? Adriana?? (Adriana puts out some bread, grabs two slices of baloney and puts them together then eats the sandwich) Adriana: *Eating* Amanda:......Uhhhhh.... (Adriana swallows as she feels Kiendra and Talon sharing the contents) Kiendra: *Voice* Yummy! Talon: *Voice* Hm, not bad. Amanda: You uhhh....You okay? Adriana: Y-Yeah! J-Just hungry is all. Amanda: Um... Well if you want, I can heat up something from the freezer. Adriana: What is there? Amanda: Well, me and the others went to Sammy's yesterday while you were gone. I got some leftover steak if that's okay. Kiendra: *Voice* STEAK!! STEEEEEEAK!!! GIVE ME THE MEEEEAT!!! Adriana: I-I-I'll take the steak! Amanda: Alright! I think I'll have some too. Adriana: Great! (Amanda goes and gets the leftover steak. It then cuts to later on as the two of them sit down at a table, each with half of the steak) Amanda: Alright, steak time! Adriana: Yep. (Amanda starts eating the steak) Amanda: Mmmm! Adriana:.... (Jamie then separates from Amanda and sits on the table yawning) Amanda: Oh, hey Jamie! Jamie: Hey. Amanda: Ready to start the day? Jamie: Sure am! *Sees the steak* Oooo is that steak!? Amanda: Yep! From Sammy's too! Jamie: Oooh yeah! (The two start sharing the steak) Adriana: Awwww! Kiendra: *Voice* That's him... That's our son. Talon: *Voice* All right. Kiendra you know what to do? Kiendra: *voice* yes. Talon: *Voice* Good. (Adriana goes to eat before she starts coughing) Amanda: Adriana?? Adriana: *Coughing* H-Hold on. Amanda: Are you okay? Adriana: Y-Yeah yeah I'm fine I- *coughing* (Adriana feels the two Targhul about to come out through her mouth) Amanda: Are you choking? (Adriana falls out the table) Amanda: A-Adriana?! (Jamie and Adriana goes over to Adriana to see if she's all right. As Amanda is near her, a Tendril suddenly shoots out, wraps around Amanda and covers her mouth to keep her quiet) Amanda: !! *Muffled scream* Jamie: Amanda?? (Talon and Kiendra ooze from Adriana's mouth before they form into their adult bodies, with Talon holding Amanda with the tendril. Adriana lies coughing on the floor) Talon: Gotcha. Amanda: !! Jamie: *Gasp* Kiendra: My baby. *Grabs and picks up Jamie* Oh my god its really, really you! Jamie:.....M-....Mommy? Kiendra: Yes sweetie it's me! It's really me! Amanda: *Thinking* M-Mommy?! Talon: *Has another tendril wrap around Adriana* I'm here to son. Jamie: D-.....Daddy? Talon: Yes son. Kiendra: It's us! It's mommy and daddy kiddo! Jamie: Y-... You're really here? Talon: *Pats Jamie's head* Yes... Yes were really here my son. Kiendra: *Tears up* We're finally back to together. Jamie:..... (Amanda then pulls the tendril from her mouth) Amanda: Wait! Talon: Hm? Amanda: What's going on here?! Talon: In case you are unaware, we are having a family moment. Now be quiet meat sack. (Before Amanda could protest, the tendrils covers her mouth again and tightens) Amanda: *Muffled yelling* Kiendra: DOn't worry son. We're going home now. Jamie: W-Wait what? Kiendra: Home. We're going home. Isn't that great? Jamie: I-I- Talon: Le'ts go Kiendra. Before the others get up. We'll take these two with us Amanda: !! Adriana: *Groans* Kiendra: Good idea. Jamie: W-Wait! Kiendra: Huh? Jamie: I don't wanna! Kiendra: W-what? Jamie: I said I don't wanna! Talon: W-.. S-Son what are you saying? Kiendra: Its us! Mommy and daddy! Jamie: I know but... (Jamie jumps from Kiendra's arms and crawls onto Amanda's shoulder) Jamie: I have friends here! Best friends! Kiendra: F-Friends??? Jamie: Yeah! They helped me when I was lost in the Shadowrealm! *Looks at Amanda* Amanda saved me, and gave me a name. She's my best friend. (Amanda lets out a happy muffled sound due to not being able to speak) Jamie: See? Kiendra:...… Talon:... Kiendra? Kiendra: Y-Yes? Talon: Grab Jamie. He needs to get home now. Jamie: But I just said- Talon: He's been brainwashed by these people. He needs us now more then ever. Amanda: !! Adriana: Huh...?? Kiendra: R-Right. I got it. (Kiendra comes over and grabs Jamie again) Jamie: I-I'm not brainwashed! L-Let go! I don't wanna go! I- Talon: Kiendra keep him quiet. (Kiendra covers Jamie's mouth) Kiendra: I'm sorry son. Jamie: *Muffled yelling* Talon: Now lets get back to the nest. (Talon starts to leave with Amanda and Adriana) Amanda: *Muffled screaming* Adriana: Danny, Adam, Oliver! He- (Talon covers Adriana's mouth) Adriana: *Muffled yelling* Talon: Quiet! (Talon and Kiendra take they're captives outside) Talon: Right. *Grabs Adriana's portal emitter* Let's get home. (The group heads into the portal) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts